A Whole New You
by Scribe of Aurora
Summary: When Raven has a sudden attitude change, the Titans are puzzled. What happened? And what could Beast Boy possibly know about it? RaexBB, some RobxStar, slight CyxBee and KFxJinx. My first story, so don't kill me if it's bad!
1. Through the Looking Glass

"Mornin', dudes!" Beast Boy said loudly as he stepped into the main room of the Titans' tower. He stretched, glancing out the window. It was a clear, sunny morning, one that could lift anyone's mood from the one set with yesterday's fog and drizzle.

"Mornin'," replied Cyborg, not looking up from the stove. Beast Boy could smell the unmistakable aroma of sizzling bacon, and he scowled, muttering something that sounded like "animal killer".

"Hey," said Robin, glancing up from the newspaper he had spread out on the table. Starfire, who sat next to Robin, smiled.

"Good morning, friend Beast Boy! It is a glorious day, is it not?" Beast Boy nodded and grinned.

Raven, who was sitting on couch reading, grunted in acknowledgement that he had entered the room.

"Soooo…what's for breakfast, Cy?" Beast Boy asked, sidling over to the kitchen. "Hopefully something…vegetarian friendly!" He waggled his eyebrows while he said this last part.

"Let's see…we got bacon, sausage, and, mm-mmm, pancakes! Oh, and more bacon…"

Beast Boy opened the fridge and rummaged through it. "You disgust me."

"Right back atcha, man," said Cyborg, eying the wiggling tofu that Beast Boy was now carrying toward the counter.

"Save it, you two." Robin folded up his paper and turned towards his fellow teammates. "Now listen up. The crime rate's been pretty low lately, but it doesn't mean we can slack off…so I want to see you all at training today. Two-thirty to four-thirty. Be there." He frowned at the groans that followed this statement and turned towards the two grumblers. "I'm serious. And this goes to you two especially. Star and Raven have been working out pretty regularly, but I've seen you two on the couch more than I have in the gym. So like I said, be there."

"Yeah, yeah," Beast Boy mumbled, tipping the tofu cubes off of the cutting board and into a frying pan.

"Ok, dawgs…breakfast is served!" Cyborg sat a full plate in front of both Robin and Starfire, and then one at an empty place, before sitting down and digging into his own heap of meat, meat, pancakes, and meat. With bacon on the side, of course.

"Wonderful! This feast is most delicious, friend Cyborg!" exclaimed Starfire, starting in on her own plateful.

"Fanks, aah!" Cyborg said through a mouthful of food, inadvertently spraying the contents of his mouth all over his green friend. Beast Boy glared and wiped off his face, looking disgusted.

Starfire smiled and nodded, turning back to her food. Then, noticing something she looked back towards the couch. "Friend Raven, will you not join us in this most wonderful feast of the morning?"

"Thanks, but I think I'll just make myself tea," Raven replied in her usual monotone, without looking up from her book. Starfire blinked, then returned to her meal, pouring mustard all over her pancakes.

"Aw wite, mo fo meh," Cyborg said thickly, grabbing Raven's plate and dumping the contents onto his own, creating an even larger pile of food. Beast Boy made a face, then turned off the stove. He scooped the tofu onto his plate and plunked down in an empty seat.

Everyone chewed in silence for a moment, thinking their own separate thoughts. Cyborg wondered how Beast Boy could possibly cram so much of that nasty, jiggly tofu into his mouth. Robin stared at Starfire, noticing how beautiful she was, even this early in the day. Starfire wondered why Robin was staring at her, but said nothing, instead smiling to herself. Beast Boy wished he didn't have to smell Cyborg's breakfast; the odor almost made him gag. Raven quietly got up and made herself a pot of tea, then, once it was ready, sat down with a cup in the empty seat between Beast Boy and Starfire. She sipped it silently, noting Cyborg and Beast Boy's occasional looks at disgust at one another, and sensing that everyone was glad that they had finally discontinued their fight for that morning. She caught Robin's glances at Starfire, at hers at him, and saw the blush spread across both their faces as their eyes met at one point. Finishing her cup, she rose to get more.

"So…what's everyone doing today?" Cyborg asked. "I mean, besides training, cuz of course we'll be there," he added, glancing at Robin.

"Yeah, we wouldn't dream of missing two hours of sweat and pain," muttered Beast Boy. "I was thinking I'd play some video games, maybe hang out at the park, pick up some ladies…" he grinned slyly, wiggling his eyebrows. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Ooh, yeah, cuz we all know that all the girls looove a stanky green miget in a jumpsuit," Cyborg added, wiping up the last crumbs of his breakfast with his fingers and licking them.

"Duuuude! Not cool!"

"I was going to hit the gym this afternoon…but yes, since I _do_ have a life outside of training, contrary to popular belief," Robin glared at Beast Boy and Cyborg, "I was thinking I'd just spend some time outside today, since the weather's so great today."

"I am wishing to venture to the mall of shopping today. Friend Raven, would you care to join me?" Starfire looked hopefully at her friend.

"I'll pass," Raven said, draining her cup of tea. "I think I'll just-"

"-Stay in my room," finished Beast Boy. "Honestly, Raven, you need to get out more." He got up and stacked his now-empty plate on top of the ever-present pile of dirty dishes in the sink.

Raven frowned, then floated off (to her room, where else?). Robin looked over at a disappointed Starfire. "It's okay, Star, Raven's just not the mall type. But, if you want, I mean, if you'd like to…we could go for a walk or something, y'know…"

Starfire smiled back. "That would be most wonderful, Robin." Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances, then, smirking, headed over to the couch to play video games.

* * *

After training, the Titans returned to the main room. Raven drifted back to her own quarters with a book in hand, and Robin and Starfire left for a walk. "Sooo, Cyborg…up for another round of racing?" 

"Eeeuuhh…no."

"Ooh, are ya scared I'm gonna beat you again?"

"Again?" Cyborg turned to him. "Uhh, dude…you never won. I beat you in every single round this morning. Every…37…dang…rounds."

"Yeah, but I came in a close second in every one!"

"That's cuz there were only two people. Sorry, BB, but I wanna work on the T-car today...I'm gonna turbo-charge her. When I'm done, my baby's gonna be sweeter than ever!" A dreamy look glazed over his eyes.

Beast Boy slowly edged away from him. "Oooo-kaaaay…kinda creeping me out there…So, dude, you _sure _you don't wanna play?"

"Yeah, man, I'm sure. Why don't you ask someone else to play with you? Or maybe you could do something _productive_ with your life."

"Nah. And who am I gonna ask? The only other person here is Raven."

Cyborg headed out the door. "Too bad, dude. I'll see ya later."

Beast Boy sighed. _I guess I could do something pro- pro-…whatever, _he thought. _But that sounds…ugh… like work. I could ask Raven…I mean, what's the worst that could happen? So she might slam the door in my face, but, hey, maybe she'll agree. Yeah, right, and Cyborg's gonna go vegetarian._ He gave a resignated sigh and slowly trudged off towards Raven's room. _Well, it's worth a shot…_

Arriving at Raven's room, he stared at the door. "Here goes nothing," he mumbled to himself. He gave three sharp knocks, then stepped back, waiting. When nothing happened, he knocked again. "Raven, it's Beast Boy. I wanted to ask you something…Raven? Jeez, would it kill you to at least answer the door? C'mon, Rae…If you don't answer the door, I'm coming in…"

He thought this would get her, but still, no one came. He wasn't interested in a video game opponent anymore, so much as curious and aggravated that she was ignoring him like that. So, without even thinking about what he was doing (as if he ever did), Beast Boy morphed into a miniscule green spider and crept under her door.

"Raven?" he called out softly after changing back into human form. It seemed that Raven was out of her room right now. Looking around, he noticed something shiny poking out from under some papers on a small table. His curiousity overcame his common sense (not that he ever used it) and he pulled it out. Too late he realized what the object was.

It was Raven's mirror, the portal into her mind. And before he could drop it, Beast Boy was grabbed by a giant claw and pulled through the looking glass.


	2. Waffles and Nails

**Oookay, well, I'm sorry that I didn't get this up sooner, but here it is! I tried to make this longer than the last chapter, 'cause thatwas kinda short, but anyway, I hope this is better. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"Aaaaaaauuuhh!"

Beast Boy tumbled out of the swirling portal, which immediately closed up, leaving nothing but the red-starred night sky.

He stood up, brushing himself off. "Dude, not again! Okay, so…how do I get offa here again?" He turned around, finding himself floating on a rock in the middle of nowhere. Slowly, other rocks drifted together to form a path. "Well, better get going," he muttered to himself. He walked in silence for a few moments before he came across something: a dead tree, upon the branches of which were perched several ravens with large, glowing red eyes. He recalled the last time he met up with these creatures and attempted to sneak past them, walking on his tiptoes and biting his tongue. But soon…

"Turn back…turn back… " He ignored these warnings, but the birds hopped down in front of him. "…Turn back…"

"Okay, birdies, just gotta get through…I really need to get out of here…" The ravens' eyes divided so that they each had four, their beaks gaped open to reveal several sharp teeth. So Beast Boy did the only thing he knew how in these situations: he ran screaming.

"EEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He ran frantically down the rocky pathway, sparing a glance back. The birds were gaining on him, their beaks snapping menacingly.

"Oof!"

Beast Boy smacked into something in front of him and was sent sprawling to the ground. "Dude, what the-" Then he heard the familiar giggles.

"Nice going, BB," the pink-clad Raven look-alike snickered. She held her hand out to him, helping him up. "Whatcha running from?"

"The birds, they were-" He turned around to find that the demon birds were no longer behind him. "Uhh…nevermind."

She giggled again. "Man, you should have seen the look on your face! You are one sad, strange little green dude. So, Beast Boy…what's up?"

"Uh…nothin', I guess…" It was, of course, uncommon for Beast Boy to be so quiet, but he still felt weird around Happy Raven. It was just so…freaky, to see Raven wearing pink, smiling, and giggling, even if this was just one of her emotions. "Look, I'm dead meat if Raven, er…you…well, not you but…whoever! If she finds me here, I'm toast. So, could you, like, show me the way out?"

She chuckled. "Sure thing!" She started off down the path, with Beast Boy close behind. She slowed so that they were walking side-by-side. "So, how did your plans for today go? Didja beat Cyborg at video games? Pick up any _ladies_?"

"Eh, well…um…I-" His eyes widened as they passed through a stone arch and the landscape changed. "Dude! We're in air-freshener land again!"

"Yup!" She laughed. "C'mon, let's go!" She grabbed his hand and started skipping through the flowers. Letting go as she twirled around, she seemed oblivious to the fact that he was blushing and looking at his hand. No, he really couldn't get used to this Raven.

"Come _on_, BB! Last one there is a rotten tofu egg!" She ran ahead toward another arch.

"Dude, wait up!" He hurried to catch up, only to see her pink cloak disappear through the arch. If only the _real_ Raven could be like this. _That would be so cool!_ he thought. _She would play video games with me, and laugh at my jokes._ He recalled the last time one of her emotions had grown strong; when her Rage had grown too powerful for her to contain. _Dude, if only that had been Happy instead, we might have a fun Raven instead of- _The metaphorical lightbulb turned on over his head. _Hey, as long as I'm in Raven's head, I might as well have a little fun. She'll never know…_

* * *

Beast Boy was thrown out of the mirror, and he landed with a thunk on Raven's floor. To his horror, he realized that Raven was now in her bed, fast asleep. He quickly morphed into a fly in case she woke up, but she just stirred a little. Glancing out the window, he saw the moon was high in the sky. He had been away for hours. He buzzed over to the door, where he changed into a spider and crept under the door.

* * *

The door whooshed open. "Mornin', dudes!" Beast Boy said, stepping into the main room.

"Hey."

"Good morning, friend Beast Boy!"

"Morning."

All three replies had come from the couch, where Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg sat. Cyborg and Starfire were both eating cereal; Cyborg, a bowl of sugar-frosted corn flakes, Starfire, a bowl of some multicolored sugar-coated-sugar type cereal with mustard drizzled on top. Robin held a half-eaten piece of buttered toast. Beast Boy poured himself a bowl of chocolate puffs and emptied a carton of soymilk onto it before plopping down on the couch next to Cyborg. For a moment, all that could be heard was the clanking of spoons and munching sounds. Then there was the whooshing noise of the door, and the Titans turned.

Raven floated into the room. She hummed softly as she landed in the kitchen. Her teammates watched as she started opening cabinets, apparently searching for something. She rifled through the various items on the shelves, pushing aside boxes and cans. After watching this for a few minutes, Cyborg pointed up to one of the cupboards. "Uh, Raven? I think the tea is in that one…"

"That's nice," she said, continuing to search, humming all the while. After a few more minutes, she turned to her friends, frustated. "What does a girl have to do to get some decent waffles around here? I'm starved!" She turned back to the cupboards, tossing the other items over her shoulder in pursuit of the waffle mix.

"Uh…waffles? Since when do you eat waffles?" Cyborg asked, puzzled.

"Uhh…since I woke up, really, really hungry. Oh, here it is!" She pulled out a box of waffle mix. She started to measure the powder out in a measuring cup, then turned back to them. "Who else wants some?"

"Oh, dude, I do!" Beast Boy exclaimed, waving his hand in the air. Cyborg and Robin murmured that they guessed they'd have some too, still watching Raven quizzically.

"I would also like some, friend Raven, and it is most kind of you to offer. Tell me, are you feeling alright? You seem to be…unusually happy." Starfire looked at her friend with concern.

"Of course I'm alright! The sun is shining, the birds are singing…Oh, and I know you wanted to go shopping, so why don't we hit the mall this afternoon?"

The male members of the team gaped at Raven, but Starfire just gazed sadly at her friend. "Raven, I understand that the shopping is not 'your thing', but please, I like the mall of shopping, and do not wish to hit it."

"It's just an expression, Star," Raven explained, giggling. "What I mean was, do you wanna go to the mall with me today?"

Starfire blinked confusedly for a moment, then smiled. "That would be most wonderful, friend Raven! We must travel to the mall of shopping and partake in the joys of Earthly hair ornaments!" The alien princess was excited, already forgetting that there was something quite…amiss with her friend.

"Yeah, and we can get a buncha cute outfits!" added her violet-haired teammate. "Y'know, it's kinda depressing to always wear the same uniform every day. We should get, like, lots of new clothes that we can wear when we're not kicking bad-guy butt!"

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. "That is a most wonderful idea, do you not agree, friends?"

"Uh…sure…" Robin said, still staring disbelievingly at Raven. Cyborg shared a similar expression, as did Beast Boy, though the latter also had a knowing smirk on his face, proud and surprised that his plan had worked so well.

"Ooh, and we can get lotsa make-up, and shoes…oh, and nail polish!" Raven was chattering as excitedly as Starfire now as she plotted out the shopping excursion. At this last comment, Starfire turned to her in confusion.

"Nail polish? We are to…polish some nails? We are to do some of the hammering?"

Raven sweatdropped. "Uh, no…nail polish, as in fingernails." She held up her own hands and wiggled her fingers. "Nail polish is like paint for your fingernails."

"Oh..." Starfire blushed at her mistake, but then smiled. "Joyous! I was not aware that Earthlings had such interesting means of decorating themselves!"

"Oookay, the waffles are ready!" Raven exclaimed, flipping the waffles out of the waffle iron (she had been making them during this conversation). "Breakfast is served!" She set out a plate for each of her friends, then sat down with one for herself. She grabbed a butter knife and scraped up a huge glob of butter with it, then spread it all over her waffle, then drowned it in syrup. Her fellow Titans followed suit.

Cyborg hastily shoved a good-sized portion of his waffle into his mouth. "Mmm, tis eff euhwisus, wehwen!" Cyborg said through the mouthful. Raven stared at him. He swallowed, gulping down the sticky mush in his mouth. "I said, 'This is delicious, Raven!'"

"Oh, thanks! And by the way, you just stuffed half a non-dairy waffle into your face."

He looked shocked. "You mean…?"

She nodded and giggled. "Yup, these are made with soymilk!"

"Ha ha, dude. I TOLD you!" Beast Boy took a bite of his own waffle. "Soy milk waffles are just as good as regular ones. Whaddya say to that?"

"Say WHAT! But what-…how-…why the heck did you make these with that nasty not-milk milk?" He eyed the waffles suspiciously. "Are you sure you put that in here? Cuz these are pretty darn good…"

Raven nodden again. "Hey, BB asked for 'em, too, and I had make them so he could eat 'em. But I guess this puts an end to your stupid morning waffle-fights, at least. Now eat up!" Cyborg grumbled under his breath and begrudgingly ate hi breakfast.

"So what are everyone's plans for today?" Robin asked, looking around, but still shooting Raven a questioning glance.

They all gave a brief decription of what they hoped to do; Cyborg was going to work on the T-Car, Starfire was going to prepare for her journey to the 'mall of shopping', Robin was going to train (surprise, surprise), and Raven was going to "Hang around, dudes…play some games, grab some lunch, and hit the mall, duh!" After they finished gawking at her, the Titans turned to Beast Boy.

"Well, I was thinking I'd go to the carnval today. We haven't been there since Starfire's sister came, and I thought it would be fun."

Raven dropped her fork, finished, and carried her plate to the sink. "Omigosh, that would be soooo fun! Can I come too?"

"Uh, sure, if you want to…" He gave her a mildly surprised stare, but it was nothing compared to the shocked look the others were giving her. "I was gonna leave in an hour, so if you wanna come, well, then, sure…we'll leave then. Anyone else want to come?" They all shook their heads and explained that they all had the things they had wanted to do, to do. Beast Boy shrugged and brought his dishes to the sink.

"Okee-dokee, then, see ya later!" Raven skipped off to her own room.

"Titans, meeting. And I think you know what about." Robin pushed his own emply plate aside. "Raven's acting…well, really, really weird. I worried about her."

"Worried? Worried why? I don't think anything's wrong. She's just happy. Why should anything be wrong? Why should we be worried? Don't be. She seems fine." Cyborg raised his eyebrow at Beast Boy's rapid blabbering.

"Do you know something about this, B?"

"Huh? Me? No! Why would I? And really, Robin, why do you think something's wrong?" The green teen tried to put an innocently questioning look on his face as he looked at his leader.

"Uh…because the last time she woke up acting like this, she was under the influence of an evil dragon who was intent on destroying us all?"

Beast Boy sweatdropped. "Oh…yeah…hehe…"

"So," Robin pressed on, "what do you guys think is up with her?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "I dunno. I hafta go get ready now, see ya dudes later." He skedaddled before they could ask him any more questions.

"Oookaaay…well, I hate to say it, but what if Beast Boy's right? I mean, I know Raven's being really weird, but what if they're really is nothing wrong with her?"

"I agree with friend Cyborg," Starfire chimed in. "Perhaps Raven is just going through a 'phase', as you call it. This behavior is unusual for her, but I am looking forward to going to the mall of shopping with her, and her going willingly. I enjoy this…new Raven."

"Yeah, well, it's not just her I'm worried about. It's what she could do. I mean, look at what all her giggling did to her fork." He picked something up out of the sink and held it up for the others to see. It appeared that it was merely a twisted piece of metal, though if one looked closely enough, they could see the warped points that had once been prongs. Their eyes widened at the mangled utensil. Obviously, Raven's emotions had a definite effect on her control over her powers. "I'm just worried…if a bit of laughter can do this, what could she do to something else? Or some_one_ else?" He looked back at the closed door. "And what just happened there? I mean, normally Raven would rather eat nails than go somewhere with Beast Boy."

Starfire stared at him, confused. "I do not understand. I have seen many humans partake in the 'eating of the nails'." She examined her own fingernails. "I have not ventured to taste mine yet, but-"

"Not that kind of nail, Star," sighed Robin. "The hammering kind."

"Oh. But…the nails of hammering are sharp and pointy, and I do not imagine eating them would be very pleasant. Friend Raven is…odd, yes, but why would she-"

"That's kinda the point, Starfire," explained Cyborg. "Raven normally is ready to bite his head off. Why would she go to the _carnival_ with him?"

"I don't know," Robin said, turning back to the door where he had watched his friends retreat, "but I'm going to find out."

* * *

Woot, der it is! Yeah, ok, sorry 'bout that. Anyway, I'll try and have the next chappie up later this week. I love input, so if ya have any, GIVE IT TO ME! Er, I mean...please share any thoughts you have on it. Hehe...


	3. Exploding Chickens and Bumper Cars

**OMG, I am soooo sorry I didn't get this up sooner! You see, I wasn't able to post because...**

**The other day I was playing dolls with my little sister and the leg fell off her doll and she started to cry so we had to go to the store to buy her a new one and on the way there some hobo who had stolen a car and then loaded it with stolen waffle irons was driving down the street like a lunatic and he hit our car but we were all okay but then one of the waffle irons hit me in the head and knocked me unconscious and since it hit me reeeaally hard I wasnear-comatose in a hopital bed for the past week and then when I woke up and they were ready to release me I got food poisoning from the hospital food and then when I finally got home I couldn't get on the computer because my little sister just HAD to play dollies with me, except this time her dolly was hospitalized we had to reenact every single little thing that happened while I was in the hospital from the time theybandaged me up to the time the intern nurse accidentally hooked me up to the wrong IV and...**

**...Oh, wait. I don't have a little sister.**

**In that case, I must just be really lazy. So I'm sorry that I didn't get this up sooner.**

**Thanks to all that reviewed! Thank you thank you thank you!**

* * *

"Dude, I love this place!" 

Beast Boy glanced over at Raven in surprise. She'd been acting weird all day (to everyone's confusion but his) but he still couldn't get used to it. Having Raven enter an amusement park, exclaim that she loved it, and use the word 'dude' was weird, even to him…and he was the one that had messed with her head in the first place!

_Not messed_, Beast Boy thought to himself, trying to bury the guilt he was starting to feel at screwing around with his friend's emotions, _just…improved. Sort of. I kinda did her a favor. I mean, she's having the time of her life… _At that very moment, Raven was tugging at his arm, trying to drag him somewhere.

"Puh-leaze?" she whined. "I haven't had any in like, ever. And it looks sooo good!" She zoomed over to the cotton candy stand with Beast Boy in tow. "Hiya! I'll have…mmm…a blue one! No, a pink! Nooooo…wait, yes, pink! Jumbo sized!" She paid for her treat and immediately stuffed her face. She was happier than Starfire had been when she had first tried the wonderful confection. "Oooh, BB, you gotta try this! It's so SWEET! And it melts in your mouth! It's like, there, and then…it's not! This stuff is rocks!"

Beast Boy just stood there, staring. He had expected that Raven would change a little when he had tampered with her mind, but this was just…whoa. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail, and she had a huge grin on her face. Watching her finish the cotton candy in 15 seconds flat, he vaguely wondered what Raven was like on a sugar-high.

"Oh, hey, look, that's where you and Cy won me that big chicken!" she exclaimed, pointing towards a game booth. As she laughed, one of the giant chickens exploded. "Oops, stupid powers! Ah, well, let's get outta here before they figure out that was me. Hey, bumper cars!" She dragged him over to the ride and handed the man two tickets, one for each of them. "I call the purple one!" She jumped into a bright purple car with '13' emblazoned on the front in glitter decals, and Beast Boy followed suit, getting into a green one with the number 6. Other fair-goers soon joined them, picking out cars of their own. "Watch out, BB, I am _so_ gonna get you!"

"Nuh-uh! You're talking to the bumper car master!" He clicked his seatbelt in place and placed his hands on the steering wheel. He poised his foot just above the gas pedal, ready to floor it as soon as the ride started up. He and Raven glared at each other, playful smirks on their faces. They heard the sound of the machine whirring to life, and Beast Boy jammed down on the pedal, headed straight towards Raven. Giggling, she veered off at the last second, and he slammed into the wall, lurching forward. He glanced back, only to see that Raven was now backing up. He heard a thud and the car jarred as the purple car made contact with it.

"Okay, that's it! No more Mr. Nice Dude!" He backed up into her until her car was pushed out of the way, and he made his escape. Manuevering around, he turned until he was his car was facing hers, and he came at her, laughing at the look of mock terror on her face. She laughed as he rammed her, side-on.

At the sound of her laughter, there came a small explosion from one of the unoccupied cars off to the side of the small arena. Raven's eyes went wide with shock, but then the expression of surprise cracked into more laughter. "Whoops, sorry, dudes! I'll pay for that!"

_Get in control of your emotions_, Raven thought sternly to herself. _Letting them out of your control will just lead to someone getting hurt. Get a grip._ But she just couldn't shake the swelling feeling of elation that she felt. She felt indescribably happy, she felt like she could do anything, and…she felt something else…She suddenly realized that, as she had been gazing off into space, she had really been staring at Beast Boy. Shaking her head as to avert her violet eyes from his emerald ones, she snapped back to reality. "You are so gonna pay for that," she said, a sly smile on her face as she spun the steering wheel and floored the gas pedal.

* * *

"Sooo…whaddya wanna do now?" Raven asked, swallowing her bite of corndog. She took a big sip of her cola, making odd slurping noises as her straw sucked up the last of the pop. 

"Uh…" They had already ridden the Ferris wheel, the merry-go-round, the Cyclone, the Spider, the Hurl-A-Whirl, and had played most of the games. Raven had won the last one, a game that involved shooting water guns to make their horses run, and after her victory and punched her fist into the air shouting, "Booyah! I beat you, I beat you, I beat yoooouuu…" Her prize was slung around her neck: a bright green monkey with Velcro-fastening paws ("Which," she had pointed out to Beast Boy, "looks just like you, BB! 'Cept, ya know, just when you're a monkey…thing…")

"How 'bout the House of Mirrors?" Raven suggested, pointing to the carnival attraction of which she spoke.

"Um…" Contrary to what he had said earlier, he had been to the amusement park since they had been there when Blackfire came to visit. He thought sadly back to this time, which had started out as the best night night of his life, but quickly turned to his worst. It was the night that he found out that his crush, who he thought liked him back, was really selling him out for one of his biggest enemies. He couldn't stand to go back in there, not now…

"Beast Boy?" Raven looked at him curiously. "Earth to Beast Boy…?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Uh, I'm not really in the mood to go in there, if that's okay. I just…you see…well…that was the place-" He sighed. "-the place where…I found out that she…"

"Terra?" Raven asked softly. He nodded. "I understand. I miss her too."

He looked up at her, surprised. "Really? But…I thought you hated her."

"Well, I did but…she was my friend, too. Before, y'know…" Raven sighed. "At first, I really didn't like her. She was so-…everyone liked her so much. She was pretty, she was funny, she was like…replacing me. Everyone liked her better than me. Truthfully, I was…jealous." Beast Boy was shocked. He never realized that Raven was _jealous_ of Terra. He just thought that she was being her cold, mean, Raven-y self. Raven spoke again. "Then, when she came back the second time, and became part of the team, it was even worse. The look on your faces when you saw her…you guys were so happy to see her, Starfire and you were practically fighting over who got to hug her first. No one would ever, ever do that for me. No one was ever happy to see me. And…I worked so hard to conrol my powers, so hard…and she just came back, suddenly able to control them. She puts on some spectacular show for all of you, and you're all amazed. You thought my powers were _creepy_, but hers were _amazing_. She came back, and...I _trusted_ her. Not at first, but…we became friends. _Friends!_ And then, when she betrayed us, and I went back to hating her…you got mad at me for it. I hated her for betraying my friends, and you were mad at _me_ for that. Not mad at Terra, who tried to kill us all. Mad at _me_, who hated her for trying to kill my friends. That's how much more you liked her to me. It was like…she was so much better than me. She was the nice, pretty, fun girl, and I was the dark witch that nobody liked." And with that, Raven broke down in tears.

Beast Boy stood, gawking at Raven. Raven never cried. She was _Raven_. But then, he remembered, he had been messing with her emotions. But wait…that didn't make sense. Why was she _sad_? Beast Boy was confused. In Raven's head, well, he wasn't quite sure what he had done, but he knew that he had shifted the power balance, that he had made some of her emotions stronger than others. And sadness was definitely not one of them. He had made it so the overpowering emotions were…_What were they again?_ he wondered to himself. _I know I made Happy strongest, but there was also Brave, 'cause she was so cool, and…who else? Oh, yeah! The purple one, the one who was really nice to me._ He had guessed that she was Niceness, the one Raven never used. She had seemed kinda…surpressed. But then why was Raven acting sad? Was her newfound happy-go-lucky attitude causing her to be less restrictive of her other emotions?

Raven sniffed. "Eh, I guess I'm just acting like an idiot," she said, trying to crack a smile. "So...you wanna go on the Hurl-A-Whirl again?"

"Raven..." Beast Boy looked up at her. "I'm really, really sorry."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry? What for?"

"For, uh-" he rubbed the back of his neck, "...I never realized how bad you felt about the whole Terra thing. And I'm really, really sorry that I made you feel worse. I didn't mean to make you feel like I liked her better than you. None of us did. So, I'm sorry." And then, in a move that surprised even him, he flung his arms around her in a big hug. He blushed at his own brashness and quickly backed off. "Oh, sorry, I forgot how much you hate hugs...please don't kill me...!"

Raven giggled. "I don't hate hugs. Hugs are nice, silly!" To demonstrate her point, she hugged him back. "And why would I kill you? You're one of my best friends! Now, c'mon, let's go get some more tickets." She started to float off, but stopped and turned around. "Oh, and Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

**NOTE: Iam aware that the purple emotion is not Niceness. That's just Beast Boy's assumption. Can't wait to see what happens with that.**

**I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. Truly, I am.**

**I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner. Really, I will. I will go to all costs to avoid all the waffle-iron-wielding hobos of this world.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Awkwardness, Confessions, and Chicken

**BY THE WAY, I'M SORRY IF YOU GOT STORY ALERTS RECENTLY FOR CHAPTERS YOU'VE ALREADY READ. SOMETHING GOT SCREWED UP, AND TO FIX IT, I HAD TO REPLACE AND DELETE SOME CHAPTERS.**

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry! This took longer than I expected, especially since it's not that long. Bad Aurora! ((smacks head repeatedly with book))**

**Holy crap, that hurts.**

**(No duh.)**

**Well, sor-_ree._**

**(You're such a doofus.)**

**Yeah, I know, I- wait, who am I talking to? ****Heh...heh...oookaaay, then... **

**Thanks bunches to everyone who has reviewed so far! I sorry if I don't reply to all of you, but I just want to say: you guys ROCK! Thanks, and please keep reading and reviewing!**

**For those of you who like a disclaimer, who for some reason need assurance that I don't think I own TT or anything, let me just say: If I owned the Teen Titans, would I be writing fanfics? No. Duh.**

**I kinda threw some random stuff together for this chappie. Sorry. I'll try and put less fluff in the next one. And again, sorry if it seems really random.**

**And, without further adieu, the fourth installment of "A Whole New You"!**

* * *

"Ten people, stranded in a tree house in the middle of a jungle, with nothing to eat but cold baked beans. Can they handle it? Can they put up with each other? _Will they survive?_ Find out in today's episode of..." 

"Robin, I do not understand this show," Starfire said, speaking over the T.V. announcer. "Why do they choose to live in a house of trees? Do they not find the comforts of their homes more enjoyable?"

"It's kinda the point of the show, Star," Robin explained. "It's a contest, to see who can last out there the longest. It's called reality T.V."

"Oh. I was not aware that stranding oneself in a jungle was a common Earthly pastime."

"It's not..."

"But then, why do they call it 'reality television' if it is not similar to reality?"

"Um..." He turned at the sound of the doors whooshing open. "Oh, hey guys. Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy exclaimed, grinning. "It was awesome! We rode all the rides, played all the games-"

"And I won a monkey!" Raven cut in excitedly. Everyone turned and stared at her. "What? C'mon, tell me this thing's not cool..." She waved it in front of her. "It's a _monkey._ It's _green_. It's a _green monkey_. Now tell me that's not the awsomest thing you have ever seen."

Beast Boy sweatdropped. "Riiigghht...so, like I said, we had a great time."

"Cool. So where are you guys headed now?"

"I'm gonna go get ready to go to the mall. How 'bout we leave in forty-five minutes, okay Star?"

Starfire nodded. "That would be an agreeable time, friend Raven."

"Oh, Rae, you wanna stop by my room quick?" Beast Boy asked. "The video game you wanted to borrow is there."

"Sure! Race ya there!" Raven floated off towards the door. "Last one there is a clorbag!"

After watching the quickly retreating figures disappear, Starfire turned to Robin. "They seem to have had a most enjoyable time at the park of amusements."

"Yeah." Robin stared out the window for a moment, then turned to Starfire. She noticed that he blushing slightly. "Would...you want to go somewhere like that sometime? Like, with just me?"

Starfire smiled. "Of course, Robin! You are my best friend here on Earth, and I always enjoy outings with you! Now, if you will excuse me, I must prepare for my journey to the mall with Raven." She floated off to her room.

"Yeah, just friends..." Robin mumbled, staring off over the ocean.

"The mall of shopping!" Starfire exclaimed excitedly as the automatic doors whooshed open. She stepped into the building, already buzzing with the anticipation that the mall gave her. There were so many curiosities to see! _Where to go first?_ Starfire wondered to herself. _There are the delightful shops that carry the hair ornaments...and I wish to experiment with the 'make-up' that I have seen on the television...and Raven mentioned a 'polish of nails' that sounded most intriguing...Oh, yes, Raven!_ She turned to her usually dark and brooding friend and said, "Raven, I know that the mall of shopping is not a place that you enjoy to visit, and I would like to thank you for accompanying me-"

"Sure, no prob, Star. Oh, let's go in there, those cute outfits are on sale!" And with that, Starfire found herself being dragged into the girliest store in the mall.

"This has been a most enjoyable excursion, Raven!" exclaimed Starfire, waving her six shopping bags around excitedly. Raven giggled and nodded in agreement. They were cut off by a loud rumbling coming from Starfire's stomach. Starfire blushed, and there was a moment of silence, before Raven burst out laughing again. Starfire joined her, but was stopped again, not by her stomach grumbling, but by a nearby trash receptacle exploding. The people in the surrounding area discontinued their previous activities as they were pelted by garbage.

Raven blushed. "Heh heh...sorry 'bout that..." She used her powers to remove the clinging bits of trash from the 'victims', then turned back to her friend. "So, Star, I'm guessing you're hungry..."

Starfire nodded. "All nine of my stomachs are empty. I am sorry, but I must halt our shopping activities and get some nourishment."

Raven nodded. "Yeah, I'm starving. How 'bout we head over to the food court?" Starfire nodded in agreement.

Upon arriving, Starfire inhaled and smiled. "I love the court of food! It is filled with so many delectable smells!"

Raven giggled. "Yeah. So, what're you in the mood for? Burgers? Pizza? Chinese?"

"As much as I enjoy our weekly outings for pizza, I am getting...tired of it." She looked at Raven, who nodded and gave her a look that said, 'I know what you mean'. "And...we very recently had the burgers, did we not? So, I am willing to try this 'Chinese', if you believe I would like it."

"Totally!" Raven said, hurrying up to the counter of the oriental restaurant. "Two number fives, please!"

Once they had received their food, the girls sat down to savor the delights of 'the chicken that is both sweet and sour', and after a ten-minute explanation of why you did NOT put chopsticks up your nose, the friends were finally able to relax and enjoy their meal.

"Wonder what the boys are up to," Raven wonder aloud. "They've probably trashed the tower...Robin is usually mature enough, but you know how competitive he gets...if they challenged him to a water balloon fight in the tower, you know he'd take them on. Of course, knowing Cyborg and Beast Boy, they probably filled the balloons with grape jelly...then when they tried to wash their clothes, Beast Boy probably added too much soap, and the washer would start overflowing, so not only would the tower be full of jelly, it would be full of soap suds...then, once they realized that you can't get rid of soap bubbles with a sonic cannon...oh, wow...come to think of it, it may not have been the best idea to leave those three by themselves without adult supervision." Raven looked up to see Starfire staring blankly at her. "Um...that was all hypothetical, of course. I think."

"After we have finished consuming our meal," Starfire began, picking up a piece of chicken with her fingers (she had given up on the chopsticks a while back) and dipping it in the red sauce, "what shall we do? Do you wish to continue shopping?"

Raven glanced at her watch. "Well, it's getting kinda late, so we might want to head home soon. After all, we've been gone for over three hours." Starfire nodded at this and chewed her chicken thoughtfully.

"Raven, I have been wondering...do you truly feel alright? I am...worried about you."

Raven looked up from her food. "'Course I am, Star. Why?"

"It is just that...you have been acting very...peculiar. Your behavior today is not normal. I am just...concerned. Please, Raven, tell me truthfully: is something wrong?"

"No, Star, I'm fine. I'm better than fine. I'm great! I've had a great day." She looked quizzically at her friend. "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You are...unusually happy today." She looked across the table at Raven, taking a sip of her drink.

Raven blinked. "Uh, yeah, I guess I am..."

Starfire nodded. "You gladly accompanied me to the mall, you have neglected to read and meditate to day, you are eating waffles instead of tea, and you went to the park of amusements with Beast Boy...willingly."

Raven shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I just feel happier today."

"But you must agree, this is most unusual behavior for you! You have been enjoying spending time with friend Beast Boy. I am most happy that you and he have ceased the fighting for today, but I also found it, as you say, 'just plain freaky'."

"Yeah, I guess so." Raven poked at her fried rice. "But hey, the little green dude's fun to hang out with! He's like, my best friend, besides you of course." Starfire beamed at this.

Raven raised an eyebrow as Starfire got a look on her face, as though an idea had just occured to her. "Raven, are you and friend Beast Boy doing the 'dating'?" Raven spit out her mouthful of pop.

"No! No no no! We're just friends." She was blushing heavily.

"Oh...alright, I was merely curious..."

"Yeah...Um, how 'bout we change the subject before this conversation gets any more awkward? So, um...how was the chicken?"

"Okay, Star, the exit's this way...Star? Starfire? Heelllooo?"

Starfire turned away from the display window and blushed sheepishly. "My apologies, friend Raven. I was just admiring the Earthly jewelry." She eyed a gold locket that was adorned with a shimmering green gem, the exact color of her eyes. _It is lovely!_ she thought, wishing she still had money left to buy it.

"You like that?" Raven asked, spotting what Starfire was admiring. "It's pretty."

Starfire nodded. "It is the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever observed!" Not wanting to keep Raven waiting, though, she turned away and started to float off. A large sign posted on the store's window caught her eye, though.

SHOW THAT SPECIAL SOMEONE HOW MUCH YOU CARE! NOTHING SAYS, "I LOVE YOU" LIKE A GIFT FROM OUR WIDE SELECTION OF JEWELRY AND TIMEPIECES.

STOREWIDE SALE THIS SATURDAY!

GET THEM A PRESENT THAT THEY'LL CHERISH FOREVER.

"Raven, what is the meaning of this 'special someone'?"

Raven shrugged. "Y'know, like, a girlfriend or boyfriend." She paused. "Uh, you _do_ know what that is, right?"

Starfire nodded. "A 'girlfriend' is a female with whom you have a pleasant and special association, including the sharing of enjoyable recreation and occasionally the buying of bountiful floral arrangements. A 'boyfriend' is a-"

"Okay, okay, you do know. Why, you thinking of getting something for Robin?" She grinned slyly.

Starfire blushed. "I...do not understand what you are saying, Raven," she said nervously. "Robin is my very good friend-"

"Oh, drop it, Star. Everyone knows you like him. 'Cept, of course, Robin. He may be a great detective and super-sleuth, but I swear, that boy is more clueless than Beast Boy when it comes to girls. But don't worry, he likes you too."

"I do not-" Starfire began, and sighed. She knew it was futile. "You may be correct, Raven. Perhaps I do have the 'crush' on Robin...But I fear that his feelings are not the same, and that if I shared mine with him, it would ruin our friendship. How am I to tell how he feels about me? I asked him if Earth boys came with manuals, but sadly, they do not. My feelings towards Robin are...confusing, yes, but his towards me are much more so."

"Well, trust me, he likes you. But I understand what you mean. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, I swear. And it'll work out between you two. You guys are so cute together!" She started heading towards the door again. "C'mon, we better get home and check on the boys."

"Hey, dudes, we're hoo-oome!" Raven halted in the doorway, Starfire at her side. The boys quickly hurried over, standing in front of the girls, falsely innocent grins on their faces. "Um, guys...why is there jelly on the walls? What the heck happened in here?" She popped a soap bubble that was floating past her.

"Nothing!" Cyborg said quickly.

"Absolutely nothing," Robin ensured.

"Absolutely, totally _nothing_," Beast Boy added. "But, if something did happen...it was Cyborg's fault."

"Yea- wait, what!"

"Nevermind, I don't wanna know," Raven muttered. "See ya tomorrow."

* * *

**And there it is. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up this week. Sorry if this chapter was kinda iffy. I just wanted to get Raven to bond with some other Titans while she was still "Happy Raven"...plus I wanted to get some RobStar-ish stuff in there, just cuz they obviously belong together.**

**Please review!**

**(Yes, please do!)**

**Yeah, listen to- Eek! It's the voice again!**

**(Shut up, you crazy goober.)**

**((curls up in corner)) I'm not insane, I'm just special...I'm not insane, I'm just special...I'm not insane...**

**Thanks for reading. **


	5. Whooping the Grass Stain's Butt

**Here it is! Finally! Yeah, I wouldn't blame you guys if you wanted to bash me upside the head for taking so long. As you've probably heard, I was grounded from the computer for reading fanfics when I was supposed to be doing my homework (though I didn't realize I that I was supposed to be doing that). And seriously, I had closed out of the internet by the time my mom got over to the computer. It's just one of those creepy mom things. She just knew. ((Twilight Zone music plays)) Anyways,school's out ('cept for exams, dang nabbit) so that won't be happening anymore.**

**Oh, and by the way, if your suggestion isn't here, it still might show up in one of the next chappies, so don't worry.**

**Credits for this chapter:**

**Candygoth**

**If I forget to give anyone credit for a chapter, please tell me right away! I'll smack myself upside the head, and say, "Myself," ('cause that's whatI call myself),"you are a numbskull," and then change it ASAP. **

* * *

"I can't believe you beat me," Robin muttered.

"Yeah, well ya better believe, bird-boy, cuz I just kicked your butt. Booyah!" Cyborg gloated. "'Kay, B, you're up." Beast Boy held out his hand for the controller, but Robin took no notice.

"You must have cheated," Robin said accusingly. "I want a rematch."

Cyborg mock-frowned at him. "I thought we already had this little talk. You really need to let go of that 'Winning isn't everything, it's the only thing'...thing." Robin just grumbled something under his breath and sulked off.

"Um, dude, I still need the controller...Ow!" Beast Boy cringed as the controller bounced off his head. "He is way too competitive," he muttered, picking it up off the floor from where it had bounced off of him after Robin chucked it.

Beast Boy and Cyborg began their game, throwing the usual insults at one another. Both were too wrapped up in the game to notice when the doors slid open and another person entered the room.

"Don't even try, grass stain, you know you can't pass me-"

"Hey guys! Can I play winner?" Both boys jumped a little and glanced back to see who it was. Raven stood behind the couch, looking intently at them, then back up at the game.

"Uh...sure..." Cyborg said, still stunned at the question, or, more specifically, the person who asked it. He also noticed that she was now sporting her new purchases from the night before, jeans and a bright purple tee. Her hair was also pulled into a high ponytail, and it almost looked like she was wearing lip gloss. He chose not to comment on this, and instead asked, "Since when do you play video games?"

Raven shrugged. "I never have, it just looked like a lot of fun! So this is like, a racing game?"

"Yeah..."

"And you're the white car?"

"...Yeah..." Cyborg said, still staring at Raven in shock.

"And BB's the green one?"

"...Yeah..."

"And you _do_ realize that the green car thingy just passed the white one?"

"Yeah- I mean, WHAT!" He turned back to the screen, but it was too late.

"Yeah, dude, I totally beat you! Go Beast Boy, go Beast Boy...Who da man? I da man!" Raven giggled, while Cyborg just glared at him.

"Yo, li'l man, that's not fair! I was talking to Raven-"

"Well, then, you should probably pay attention while you're playing!" Beast Boy smirked, not to be deterred by the fact that the only way he could beat Cyborg was when Cyborg wasn't looking at the screen.

"You...you li'l cheater! I demand a rematch!"

Beast Boy laughed. "Dude, now you're starting to sound like Robin! Besides, it's Raven's turn now."

"That's right, Chrome Dome! Hand over the controller!" Raven said. Grinning slyly, she added, "Unless you're afraid I'm gonna beat your high score..."

Cyborg snorted at this prospect and handed her the game controller. "Whatever." He flopped down on the couch, off to the side. "Raven playing video games? Now this I gotta see..."

The race between Beast Boy and Raven was very close, which was saying something, seeing as Beast Boy was a pretty decent gamer and Raven had never played before. All four sets of eyes (Robin had returned halfway through the second lap, just as shocked as Cyborg to see Raven playing) were fixated on the screen, Raven and Beast Boy pressing buttons like crazy. Two cars, a green one and a navy blue one, were zooming down the track, neck-and-neck, with the finish line in sight. But in the end...

"Booyah! I won, I won, I won!" Raven grinned. "Thought you could beat me, didn't ya, you little grass stain? But ya didn't, did you, because I beat you, I beat you, I beat yooou..." she said in a sing-song voice. Starfire floated into the room at this moment, only to find her friend doing a victory dance on the couch.

"Please, what is the cause for celebration?" she inquired, staring at her gloating friend. Starfire was also wearing new clothes, a scarlet tank top that matched her hair and a jean miniskirt. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy snickered at Robin's buggy-eyed expression before turning back to Starfire.

"Oh, nothing, Star, I just whooped BB's butt at his own game!" She smirked at him, only to have him stick his tongue out at her.

Starfire stared blankly at Raven, but then smiled. "Congratulations, friend Raven, for doing the 'whooping of the butt'! Perhaps I should prepare the celebratory glorg?"

"Uh, no need, Star, it's not that big a deal," Raven said quickly. "Nice outfit, by the way."

"Thank you, Raven! I also am liking your choice of apparel. Perhaps we should retrieve the fits of out that we purchased for friends Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg?"

Raven snickered at the boys' fear-stricken faces. "Yeah, maybe tonight. We could make them put on a fashion show for us!" She giggled. Starfire began to, too, but stopped.

"Friend Raven, I fear we cannot engage in such activities tonight. I have...already made the plans for this evening. I have been meaning to tell you..."

Raven looked at her friend quizzically. "What're you planning, Star?"

"I have decided to do the throwing of a party of slumber!"

* * *

**This could be interesting...**

**Oh, and for you morons (but I mean that in the nicest way), a 'party of slumber' is a slumber party. Duh.**

**Please review! I'll give you a cookie! And not an oatmeal raisin one, either. Yuck. Unless you like those. Which would make you a freak. LOL, I'm just kidding. Mostly.**

**Crap, now I really want a cookie.**


	6. Let's Get This Party Started!

**_I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who has reviewed. You guys ROCK! -ahem- Anyway, onto the other mumbo-jumbo..._**

**EEEP! It's finally out! The sixth chappie of my story! Yes, I know, I've been taking WAY too long on this, and I apologize. I also realize that this is a relatively short chapter, so I apologize for that too. But, never fear, there's still more Titan-y goodness yet to come! (And hopefully it will come faster than this chapter did!)**

**Oh, I also-- eek! Don't hurt me! Here's your cookies! ((tosses cookies to all of you)) There...are ya happy now?**

**Note: Yes, I know there are typos in Argent's dialogue. That was in a sad attempt to mimic her accent.**

**Another note: Many suggestions are yet to be used, so if you gave me one, there's a good chance it will still come up.**

**Final note: If I forget to give anyone credit for an idea, tell me! I'll fix it ASAP!**

**Credits for this chappie:**

**acosta perez jose ramiro**

**Dark S3cret**

**Dang, another note: I know some ideas aren't exactly how people gave them to me, but I have to change them around some to make them fit my story line.**

* * *

"A...a what?" Raven asked, stunned. 

Starfire smiled sheepishly. "A party of slumber! I believe this is a most enjoyable occasion, is it not? Do you...wish me to call our friends and tell them they are no longer invited? Do you not wish to partake in the party of slumber?"

Raven's jaw hung open. "Star...that's...that's...I think that-...that's...THE BEST IDEA EVER!" Starfire beamed. "Star, you're a genius! I can't believe we've never thought of that before! Wow, my first sleepover!"

"I am glad that you agree, friend Raven! We can be doing the 'makeovers' and the 'girl talk' and play the 'truth or dare' I have read of in Earthly magazines!"

"Omigosh, YES! This will be so totally awesome!" Raven cried. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg gaped as the girls of their team bounced up and down, squealing.

"Sooo...who'd you invite?" Raven asked once she and Starfire were done with their squeal-fest.

"Well, I invited many of our fellow female Titans, but many were not able to make it. However, attending our party of slumber will be friends Bumblebee, Argent...oh! And new friend Jinx."

Raven grinned and nodded. "Sweet! This is gonna be one awesome party."

_

* * *

**-That Night-** _

The entry door to the common room slid open, and a girl stepped in, peering around in the darkness. "Hey, anyone he- oof!" Something slammed into her full-force, and she immediately felt herself crushed and unable to breathe. Then, the lights flickered on to reveal an excited Starfire clinging onto her in one of her happy hugs of doom.

"Friend Bumblebee! How joyous it is that you are able to join us in tonight's festivities!"

"Yeah...thanks for...inviting...me...Uh, Starfire?...You're...crushing me..." Starfire immediately let go and began to apologize profusely. "It's okay, Star. How's it going?" Starfire giggled.

"Oh, today has been most wonderful! I hope it has been going as well for you?"

Bee laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm pretty good. Nice clothes, by the way...Oh, hey, Raven," she said, acknowledging the other Titan's entrance into the room. "What's up?"

"Nothin' but the ceiling!" She floated over to the girls and attempted to do some complicated handshake with Bee, who just stared at her blankly. "So...what's up?"

Bee stared at Raven, looking over her ear-to-ear grin and her new outfit, going over the last few seconds of the conversation in her head. She stepped back a little and whispered to the Tameranian girl, "Uh...Star? Who is that?"

Starfire stared at her. "That is friend Raven! You are already aquainted with her, correct?"

"Um, yeah..." She eyed Raven warily. "So, uh, where do I put my stuff?" she asked, holding up her overnight bag and sleeping bag.

"Oh! Please, let me take those from you, friend!" Starfire grabbed the items from Bee and flew over to the center of the room, then tossed them unceremoniously onto the couch. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Raven shouted. The door slid open to reveal Argent. Starfire gasped happily.

"Friend Argent! I am delighted that you are able to partake in the festivities tonight!"

Argent smiled. "Sorry I'm late, I 'ad to fly all the way over from New Zealand. Weather was brutal." She turned and pointed to the the other Titans. "You're Raven, right? And...lemme guess, Bumblebee? Nice to meet ya. So...where are we putting our bags?"

Starfire took her luggage and tossed it on top of Bee's. "Hey," Raven said excitedly to the newest arrival. "What's up?"

Argent raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you all depressing and whatnot last time we met?"

Raven made a face. "Why be depressed when you can be HAPPY? It is _so_ much more fun! Now, who wants popcorn?"

Bumblebee turned to Starfire again. "Seriously, Star, who is that? Cuz whoever it is, they are starting to _freak me out_."

Starfire opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by the door opening again. The final guest had arrived.

"All right, I'm here-"

"JINX!" Raven exclaimed, hugging the pink-haired girl tightly. "I'm sooo glad you could make it!"

Jinx pushed Raven away. "Uh...what's up with her?" she asked, pointing to purple-haired girl, who was now bouncing happily up and down.

"She is...not herself, as you say," Starfire explaned. "Aside from her unusual happiness, I assure you, friend Raven is quite alright."

"So...whot do we do now?" Argent asked.

"Weelll..." Raven said, "we could eat lotsa junk food, watch TV, play video games, have a pillow fight, do each other's nails, play truth or dare, pretend to be monkeys, give each other makeovers, go swimming in the freezing cold ocean, bust out the karaoke machine, or DANCE!"

"Dude, I like the video game one."

All five girls turned towards the source of the voice to find Beast Boy peering into the room from the doorway, accompanied by Cyborg and Robin, who were glaring at him.

"Way to go, green bean," Cyborg muttered.

"Well, sor-_ree_," Beast Boy said crossly.

Raven giggled. "Were you guys _spying_ on us?" The other girls glared at the boys, but smiled as well. _Busted_.

"We weren't _spying_," Robin said nervously. "We were...checking on you guys. Wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Sure ya were, Boy Blunder," Bee said, smirking. "Face it, you wanna join the party too."

"Uh...no."

"Nuh-uh."

"Dudes, no way!"

"Don't mind if I do."

The first three statements had been made by Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, but the fourth...

Everyone turned to see where this new voice had come from. It was Raven who finally broke the silence.

"Kid Flash? What are you doing here?"

The speedster in question vaulted over the back of the sofa, plopping onto it, then shrugged. "Just wanted to stop by, say hi."

"Stalking me, more like it," Jinx muttered crossly. Kid Flash grinned and saluted her. She glared and looked away, though a couple of the Titans noticed a faint blush tinge her cheeks and the corners of her mouth turn upwards.

"Right...So, are we gonna stand here all night, or are we gonna do something?" Argent asked.

Raven gave a sly smile, which slowly melted into a grin. "C'mon, dudes...Let's get this par-tay started!"

* * *

**Like I said, I know it's short. Forgive me. And I just had to make Kid Flash come, he and Jinx are sooo cute together! But I digress. **

**Review and you get more cookies! Oh, wait, I'm out of those...um, how about jam? Yeah, that's it. Review and I'll give you jam.**


	7. Truth or Dare?

**Well, here it is, finally! Sorry it took so long. (It seems I say that in every update, don't I? Sorry!) It's kinda short, I know, and I apologize. I was gonna make it longer, but I wanted to get it up ASAP, cuz I was feeling pretty guilty that I hadn't updated in so long.**

**I know I promised all reviewers jam, but the very cool Rose Red2.0 baked me another batch of cookies, so y'all can have some of those instead. ((chucks cookies at all of my awesome reviewers)) Now let's all thank Rose Red2.0 for those cookies! Great. Now, moving on...**

**Uh...I don't think I owe any credits for this chappie (that's right, I actually used my own ideas for this one!). However, if you feel that one of your ideas was used in here, please notify me right away, and I'll change it.**

**Disclaimer: My god, people, it's a given...we all know I don't own the Titans...if I did, would I be writing fanfics about them? No.**

* * *

Starfire smiled. "Friends, which activity shall we partake in? There is so much to do!"

"Video games!" shouted Robin, Beast Boy, Kid Flash and Cyborg all at once.

"Pillow fight," said Jinx, a small couch pillow smacking Kid Flash in the back of the head with a flash of pink light.

Bee smiled slyly. "Truth or Dare."

Argent shrugged. "Sounds alright to me."

"YAY!" Raven squealed. "Truth or Dare! Okay, who's first?" Jinx, Kid Flash, and Bee all eyed her warily, still not used to her new-found peppiness.

"Duu-uude, that's not fair," Beast Boy protested. "That's four votes for video games, and only three for Truth or Dare! Majority rules!"

"Aw, shut up, BB, we're letting you guys stay, that's more than fair. You hafta do what _we_ want to do," the purple-haired girl shot back. "And we want to play Truth or Dare. So..." She closed her eyes and pointed to a random person, which turned out to be the green dude himself. "Okay, Beast Boy, you go first. Ask away."

"Fine." He glanced around the room. "Cyborg. Truth or Dare?"

Cyborg, of course, not wanting to appear a chicken, said "Dare," looking smug.

"Um...you have to...oh, dude, I know! You hafta eat five packages of my tofu!"

Cyborg grumbled and headed off towards the fridge. Beast Boy smirked, then noticed Raven was staring at him oddly.

"What?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Nothin'. It just...that's the best you could do?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eh...it's the only thing I could think of. Besides, the look on his face right now is priceless." Raven glanced over towards the kitchen to see that, indeed, Cyborg's grimace was pretty funny looking as he scarfed down more of the jiggly stuff. Raven giggled, causing one of the tofu packages to explode, sending bits of the soy beany meat subsitute all over Cyborg.

"Raven!" the metal man shouted, wiping the stuff off of himself. He wasn't really that angry, but he secretly enjoyed being able to blow up at the once-creepy girl without her throwing him out the window.

"Sorry, dude!" Raven called back over her shoulder. "'Kay...once Cy's done, it'll be his turn to ask someone. This is, like, sooo fun! I can't believe we've never done this before. Great idea, Star." Starfire beamed. At this point, Cyborg had already managed to force down the last bit of tofu and rejoined the group, now with an armload of junk food in tow. He set down the assortment of candy, chips, and pop, which were eagerly snatched up by the hungry teens.

"My turn? A'ight, I pick...Jinx. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," was the pink-haired girl's cool reply. Cyborg couldn't think of a dare, but he had already had a truth in mind in case she had picked that. After a brief moment's thought, he decided that he could still make that work out.

"I dare you to tell the truth as to whether you like Kid Flash." The speedster in question spit out a mouthful of pop, while Jinx turned bright red.

"You can't do that!" she protested. "You can't turn a dare into a truth! That's totally against the rules!"

"Since when?" Cyborg argued. "All the rules say is that if the person picks truth, they have to tell the truth, and if they pick dare, they have to do the dare. No one said I couldn't dare you to tell the truth."

"Well, I say you can't! So give me a real dare, or you forfeit your turn."

"That was a real dare! But if you really want me to change it, I guess I could dare you to kiss Kid Flash..."

"What!" Jinx shrieked, as Kid Flash choked on a piece of candy this time. Robin gave him a good thump on the back.

"Well, which is it gonna be, Jinx?" The red-haired boy asked, smirking, once he had recovered. Jinx flushed and scowled.

"Neither! He's totally cheating!"

Cyborg grinned. "No, I'm not. You wanted me to change it to a real dare, so I did."

"Why you-" Jinx didn't finish her sentence; instead, she angrily shot a pink hex at Cyborg, who jumped up, screaming like a girl. Everyone except an angry Jinx, a frightened Cyborg, and a confused Starfire cracked up.

Now Jinx was fuming, but instead of aimlessly hurling more hexes at Cyborg, she calmed, a mischevious look in her eye. Then, with a snap of her fingers, a pillow flew up and smacked Cyborg in the face.

"Yo, man! You did not just do that!" He picked up the pillow and flung it at Jinx, who ducked; the pillow flew over her head and hit Beast Boy instead.

"Sorry, BB, I-"

"Duuude!" It was now Beast Boy's turn to send a pillow flying; of course, it missed its target and hit Raven instead. Beast Boy gulped, panicked for a moment, before remembering Raven was not her usual self. She did, however, telekinetically smack the green teen upside the head with a pillow. Giggling at this, she unwillingly sent another pillow up, which hit Robin in the back of the head. He looked angry for a moment, but then smiled deviously.

"Oh, it's on."

"Really?" Raven shot back. "Then bring it, Boy Blunder."

And with that, the pillow fight began.


	8. Author's Note

Hey hey hey!

First off, I'd like to apologize for not updating in so long. Very bad of me, I know. But I will be putting up the next chapter soon, possibly in the next week! (For those of you who have not realized it yet, this is just an apologetic AN, not an actual chapter.)

I got several reviews complaining that they were upset, either because:

1. Kid Flash and Jinx never kissed, or

2. There was no truth or dare between Beast Boy and Raven.

I would just like to point out at this time that there are still more chapters to come, so you never know if any of those things might still happen! I may just continue the game of Truth or Dare after the pillow fight. Not that I'm hinting at anything… ::coughcough::

Anyhoo, if there were any truths/dares that people still wanted to see, send your ideas to me now and I might just work them into the next chapter! But no dares involving kissing between BB and Rae, because that would be anti-climactic.

-Aurora


	9. Still not an update, sorry!

Okadokalionies.

So, the other day I was just chillin' on the couch, watching some TV or something, when I had the sudden revelation: Pumpkin ice cream is pretty dang good with carmel on top.

But then I skipped over that and had another one more relevant to you guys: I hadn't updated, even though I promised I would! I had even started the next chapter and everything, but I never got around to finishing it. I felt horrible. Really, really horrible. I couldn't believe I had forgotten something so important! But there wasn't much time to stew over my grief, 'cause I totally forgot about it the next day. Anyhoo...

That's not what I'm here to tell you. I don't think. Wait a tick, I gotta re-remember...Oh, right! The chapter I started. About that. It was saved to my computer. My computer up and decided that it couldn't be bothered to work. Therefore, my file is unopenablified, and shall remain so indefinately, which is approximately the amount of time it will take to get it fixed. SO, I dunno when the chappie's getting up, but I am completamentally sorry and full of regretocity. My apologiness.

Love to y'all,

Aurora, whose bologna does indeed have a first name.

P.S. It's got a second and third name too, cuz I'm cool like that.

P.P.S. I really am sorry.

P.P.P.S. Though, to be honest, I really don't think I did a very good job on the other chapters. Maybe I should rewrite it.

P.P.P.P. S. But then it would be foreverly until I finished the story.

P.P.P.P.P.S. Ya know, there actually was something I was gonna tell you in the post script (that was unrelated to bologna) but I can't remember what it was. I have a really horrid memory, don't I?

P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Do you know anyone who spells it "bologna"? I mean, I spelled it like that cuz that's how they do it in the song, but honestly. I usually spell it "baloney". Of course, I also pronounce "bologna" as "buh-loag-nuh". Maybe I need to reevaluate my life.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. That one show, Ben 10, is on TV right now, and there's a dude with pointy hair. Two dudes, actuallamenty. Hehe. They're wearing turtleneck sweaters that cover their chins, too.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Did you know that the person who does Ben's voice on that show is really a lady? And that it's the same lady who did Raven's voice on Teen Titans?

Who is the same lady who did the voice of Bubbles from the Powerpuff Girls?

And is the same---

Oh, wait, you probably did know.

Man, that Tara Strong is talented.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Heehee, have you seen that Life Alert ad? That old guy has that stupidest-looking beard I have ever seen. Well, not **the** stupidest, but close to it.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. My mom just told me that there's no such word as "stupidest". Is that so? Hmm...

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. Call 800-588-2300-EMPIRE! today.

P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.P.S. I wasn't serious about that. Now stop reading this and go get yourself a Lunchable or something.


	10. Pillow Fight! Don't get your hopes up

**I apologize because THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THE HISTORY OF EVER. I've been all upset because, reading over previous chapters, I've come to the conclusion that my story sucks. But apparently you guys don't think so, so I resisted the temptation to delete the story and rewrite it. Lucky you.**

**However, I will probably be writing more to this story soon because I managed to get on our messed-up computer and email the files to my other one! Yippee! But I mourn for our other computer, which has been slow ever since we got it fixed (how would that even happen?). I have come to the conclusion that it was broken by the printer. I don't know if that's possible, but if it is, then that's what happened. If not, then it was gremlins.**

**Gremlins, you ask? Yes. I truly believe that that's how, in the last year or so, we have had:**

**-Two broken computers,**

**-A nearly-broken treadmill,**

**-A dead microwave,**

**-A practically new toaster that up and stopped working,**

**-A plasma screen TV, also somewhat new, that completely went kapooie (I was **_**mad**_** about that one)**

**-A printer that, when plugged in, will not allow our computer to start,**

**-Another printer which has stopped printing anything from just one certain computer,**

**-My ability to write, which shut down a couple of months ago (yes, I'm blaming that on the gremlins too)**

**And, my god, this author's note is already longer than the chapter. Which, by the way, is short-short-short (I'm reeeaaallly sorry!) But someone pointed out that I can't post an author's note as a chapter (I feel like an idiot for not realizing that) so I shan't be doing that any longer.**

* * *

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Raven hollered, chucking a pillow randomly at the first moving figure she saw. Everyone else followed suit, ducking and dodging and hurling pillows every which way. Within five minutes, forts had been constructed of every sofa cushion, sleeping bag, and pillow in sight (several of these "building blocks" were being snatched off of the fortresses and flung at someone else's). Eventually a few of the Titans informally teamed up, so it began to look as though it was: Starfire and Robin (no surprise there) vs. Raven and Beast Boy (this was still rather odd-seeming to the others, but they got over it) vs. Argent vs. Cyborg vs. Bee vs. Kid Flash and Jinx (though those two ended up bombarding each other after a while). 

But after all, the Titans are teenagers, and teenagers have notoriously short attention spans. So after about ten minutes of endless pillow bombardment, the fighting drew to a close and everyone drifted over to the quickly-diminishing pile of junk food.

"So where were we?" Raven asked, scooping up a handful of popcorn. "Oh, right – Hey, Robin. Truth or Dare?"

He pondered for a moment. "Uh...Dare, I guess."

"Great," Raven said slyly, a rather wicked-looking grin spreading across her face. Robin gulped. "Robin, I dare you...to kiss Starfire."

**

* * *

**

**I know, I know, I hate me too! But I had to get _something_ out there, or this story would be dead right now. At least this just got the ball rolling. And now, READ THE NOTE BELOW!**

**Okay, y'all, check out this page I found (Go to my profile, I put it right at the top and labled it "Teen Titans Go!", you can't miss it). It includes scans and a brief summary of the latest Teen Titans Go! volume, number 42. This storyline is one of the most clichéd fanfiction plots! Get this - due to some carelessness on Beast Boy's part, Raven's mirror gets broken and her emoticlones escape! I find it absolutely hilarious that they actually made a comic with that plot. And get this: **_**they finally acknowledged the existence of the Beast Boy-Raven fans!**_** Hahaha! ('Cause we all know that's the best us BBxRaven fans are ever gonna get.) I love the panel where Starfire is hypothosizing!**


End file.
